


I Fell For Yoo

by JeongBAEyeon1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeongBAEyeon1/pseuds/JeongBAEyeon1
Summary: Yoo jungyeon is Yeungjin High School student in daegu , a player who is famous with her prettiness and handsomeness in the same time, have many fangirls and fanboys but mostly girls, fails her final exam , Eager to get a degree she beg her  professor to give her two more marks the latter accept to give her a chance but in one condition , to attend  another high school  which is JYP high school in seoul  . jungyeon meets the school princess Im nayeon who ignore her but she finds herself attracted to nayeon , she tries to woo her but nayeon tell her she is engaged that didn’t stop jungyeon until she success in making the princess fall for herbut what will happen when others come between them , paln to tear them apart??





	

Annyeong , I’m yoo jungyeon a student at Yeungjin High School , this is my last year here  
I had my exam last week but Unfortunately I didn’t pass, fortunately I needed just two more marks to Pass so I talked to the professur to give me those marks  
at first he didn’t accept but after almost ten minuts of Discussion I Convinced him ,  
of course the fat guy had to put one condition in exchange that was me to go and study at JYP high school , for the sake of my marks I quickly said yes.

 

and here I am , standing infront of the gate of the new high school , I looked at the sky

dear god please make the things that distract me from studying away .......especially girls

I sighed and entered the place , looking around , it was big and very spacious

I felt shivers run down my spin and when I turned I was greeted by the most beautiful view my eyes  
ever seen  
End of pov

 

Jungyeon was looking at that ‘view’ , it was a girl

A girl with a long silky black hair that bounced beautifly on her shoulders while she was walking

Those black eyes that jungyeon felt like getting lost on them ,

those two front teeth like bunny that made her look so cute

 

Those plump red lips that jungyeon felt the urge to kiss

The short haired girl could feel herself getting hotter and hotter , she breathed in and out

Her heart was beating fast like it was a drum playing on it , the girl like bunny passed jungyeon

The latter was mesmerized that she didn’t notice her walking and passing her

Few seconds later she snapped of it and looked around trying to find the pretty girl

“where are you? Where are you?” she thought while walking here and there

Jungyeon smiled as soon as she catched a glimpse of her , she was walking with her friend while holding some books

 

jungyeon ran to her and stopped them from walking any farther " she is seriously pretty in close" she thought 

“hey…my name is yoo jungyeon but you can call me jungie” she interduced herself and gave her famous smile that could attract anyone within  
seconds  
the girl still not understanding whats going on just looked at her confused

 

“actually this is a new city , new school and when I saw you I had the urge to make new friends” she said and smiled again

“if you don’t mind could you show me around?” she asked with her puppy eyes 

“I can show you…around” her friend interrupt ed them—her— with a flirtatious smile

“nice try” she answred her and turned her gaze to the girl

“but it will be more fun if she showed me and not you” she continued

“nice try but she isn’t interested in showing anything to anyone” her friend talked again

“let’s go nayeon” she said and held the girl’s arm pulling her with her

Jungyeon didn’t wanna give up so she followed them and stopped them again

“why is your jealous friend interrupting me when I try to speak to you?” she looked at the silent girl

The pretty girl hadn’t uttered a single word since she met her

“ohh!” jungyeon thought the girl was mute so she started doing gestures that she can understand her 

She put her hands inside her shirt and pulled them again like she was holding her heart

Her friend once again pushed jungyeon hands away and walked with the girl like bunny

“she is crazy but cute” her friend whispered so only the two of them can hear .

Jungyeon become annoyed and frustrated for she couldn’t hear the girl’s voice

she turned around and walked to her class thinking that she will try the next time

little did jungyeon know the pretty girl was smiling because of her.

..................................

Tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on AFF  
> My username is "YoonPlayGirlBomi"  
> Bear with me


End file.
